


[VID] Blank Page

by MissHyperbole



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cats (1998) - Freeform, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Implied hanky panky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyperbole/pseuds/MissHyperbole
Summary: "Don't know who you are, but I feel like you're my second chance."
Relationships: Demeter/Rum Tum Tugger





	[VID] Blank Page

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Blank Page" - Vox Rea (formerly known as The Katherines)  
> Footage: Cats (1998)  
> Program: Filmora9  
> Original Upload Date: May 7, 2020


End file.
